


Sharpening the Axe

by Paraprosdokia (ChangeableConsistency)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Study in Pink, Banshee Vision, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/Paraprosdokia
Summary: Lydia has a vision of the climactic scene from Study in Pink.





	Sharpening the Axe

**Author's Note:**

> Give me six hours to chop down a tree and I will spend the first four sharpening the axe. -Abraham Lincoln

One  
There’s a man, pale, tall, thin; with dark curls and bright inquisitive eyes curious at first, then condescending, brimming in infinite boredom. 

Two  
Then another man next to the first, slightly shorter, tanner, and with an expression of infinite patience. (Patients? No. Patience. She’s sure of it the second time).

Then the second man is at a window, up high, the gun an extension of himself, part of his arm, his breath, his heart. 

She follows the bullet cracking through the glass of the window, traveling across empty space, through another window and into the heart of its target. 

Three  
A third man, also white, older than the other two, but growing no older and the scene rewinds, the bullet returning home to the gun, to the patient man. The cracks in the glass heal as the dead man stands; surrounded by death even before he dies, a trail of bodies behind him. 

Four  
Superimposed is yet another man, pale and dark like the first, though in some ways darker, a maniacal grin in place and his father’s voice behind him, the sweet Irish lilt juxtaposed against the harsh words that echo, “Beat the Devil out of you!” 

And Lydia wants to cry out, “No, stop!” But it’s too late, because this isn’t beating a carpet to make it acceptable for hearth and home, this is tempering steel, forging a weapon full of malicious intent. 

That intention draws her attention back into the room and where the first man is staring beyond the dead man as though he can almost see the deadlier man. 

The last of her scream fades, ears ringing in the sudden silence.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I’ve been able to write in over 3 years, please be gentle. 
> 
> I’m trying to get back into writing, if there is any of my other works you would like to see finished, or any prompts you would like me to fill, let me know in the comments (either here or in the story you want more of). 
> 
> Also, apologies to any of have commented on the past and have not received responses. I am going to try to respond where I can going forward.


End file.
